Dancing With The PastRevised
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: Old version was So a mary sue! So i revised it ^.~ I didn't nesesarily follow YGO trend with the name meaning soemthing, but oh well.Someone from Yami's past is rencarnated once a little girl has a car accident.No, this person does NOT fall in love with a


I wonder if I purposely fall to the floor and start kicking and screaming like a little toddler if I'll still have to go to school.

I know, bad idea... but I don't wanna go! It's hard being a new student! 

Besides, I'm shy! I don't need this. 

Maybe if pretend like my sickness has started to attack me again? 

No, I've had a bad attacks before and it's not fun, nor funny. I sigh and finish my shower. 

Now, what to wear? 

 I have no idea.

UGH! It's not fair!!

I hear myself groan, why me?

I decide on a pair of baggy jeans that flare out at the bottom, a pair of ankle socks, my combat boots, and the regulation white shirt and navy coat.

I decided a long time ago pink is not for me, and I don't do dresses or skirts. 

I look at myself in the mirror and grimace. I have long blond hair that reaches my shoulders, and my bangs are dyed silver. 

I brush out my hair and pull my hair into a high ponytail, leaving out the silver parts. 

I have my right ear pierced twice, and I decide to put a pearl in front, and a topaz, my birthstone, in back.

Once more I look at my reflection. 

It's as good as it's going to get.

My icy blue glasses rim my deep brown eyes and there is a freckle in the middle of my chin, that's sure to get a few unpleasant nicknames. 

Oh joy!

I sigh; I hate being a new student. The groups are probably picked out and everything!

Oh, did I mention my major difference from everyone else? 

I have fox ears on top of my head. 

When I was little, I think I got in an accident were they had to replace them.     From it I also have my sickness.

What is my sickness? 

I get this question all the time. I guess I should tell you. 

You see, it wasn't just a regular accident I was in, no; it was one of far greater caliber. First my Mom and dad's car swerved into another car, killing them both and severely injuring me, and then it swerved some more and hurdled over a bridge into a lake.

That is where I found my freaky armband. I opened my eyes, thinking I was dead, only to find it sitting in my lap. It seemed to speak to me, and I could have sworn I recognized it from somewhere. 

Anyway, I got out and spent half a year in the hospital and was about to be put in a foster home when I ran away.

My travels soon led me here, to Japan, and now it's my first day of school.

Tears fill my eyes, but I push them back. I **must **be strong. 

"Now for a few more last minute touches." I say firmly, and I put on my silver bracelet, my silver jeweled anklet, and then my charm necklace. 

I get ready to leave the room, but stop; and I grab the armband I had gotten when I fell into the lake. It curls down my upper arm to about my elbow, and right in the middle is an eye like thing. Oddly enough, the whole thing is shaped like a dragon, right down to the dragon's eye, which is a ruby with a mix of topaz. 

Then, I grab my denim hat and I slip it over my fox ears, leaving my deaf, human ears out.

I guess it makes me look sorta average. 

Finally, I pull my ponytail out of the opening in the back of the hat. It fits loosely, just how I like it.

I switch on my stereo and it blasts music through the house as I dance around, getting my black and navy blue backpack ready. 

Finally, I set it by the door. 

Then I grab a poptart from the cabinet, and stuff it in my face, where it goes to my endless pit of a stomach. 

I do a few of my trademark dance moves and run upstairs to brush my teeth.

Coming down from brushing my teeth, the awful taste of toothpaste still lingering, I make another mirror check and make sure everything is in place. 

I only had to adjust my hat a bit more, and wipe a bit more toothpaste off my mouth and I was ready.

After checking the watch that was fixed to my charm necklace, I get my backpack on and open the door. 

I live alone, so I make sure to turn everything off. 

Grinning inwardly I walk out the opened door, close and lock it, then head off a little ways down my driveway to wait.

Only a few minutes of waiting and the bus pulls up. The driver smiles reassuringly at me and I take a deep breath, prepared for the worst. 

I step on the first step, then the other, and finally the last. 

It took all my power within to not run away screaming like an insane person, or a bat outa hell. 

I look around at the seats, most are full, and people are scooting over, shaking their heads and signaling I am not welcome. 

I am forced to go back farther.

The bus reeks of mud, water, and a bit of sweat. 

It's disgusting in a way. 

I didn't find an empty seat myself, but a boy with multicolored hair and…his brother? Well anyway they smile and point to a seat adjacent to them. I manage a small smile and I sit down, making sure to scoot close to the window. 

I look out of it, and see the rain bouncing off of the street. The rain is very relaxing, and it helps to calm my nerves. 

Maybe people wont know about my illness and treat me different? 

I sigh, yeah right. 

Somehow someone always does, and then spreads the word. 

But what I'm more afraid of at the moment is them finding out about my ears. 

What would they do? 

Or what would they think?

I continue to stare out the window, watching everything go by in a blur. Occasionally we hit a bump and my muscled frame moves back in forth because of the resulting effect.

On thing I hate about Japan is most people aren't muscular like myself, they are usually skinny, something I could never accomplish, I could only tone up my muscles and flatten down my stomach a bit. 

"May I sit here?" a very polite voice says from behind me. It made me jump and I turn my head to face a white haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. I nod, unsure of what to say. He smiles at me. I seem entranced by him in a way, like he's the big brother I've always wanted, but never had. I mentally slap myself. 

"Are you new? I haven't seen you before ^^" He's nice, I should answer. Besides, he's got a British accent, kinda cool.

"H-hai," I wish I could die now. That was the wimpiest answer I've ever made! 

Oh for the sake of L-sama!! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Cloud!! 

He just continues to smile at me. 

Is he always this friendly? 

Is everyone this friendly? 

Oh that would be great, so great that I would run around screaming like a mad woman in my bra and underwear. 

But if that were to happen, the oceans would turn to pudding and the moon would be made of cheese. 

Not very realistic.

I let my mind wander a bit. I wonder if they have a choir here. That would be so nice, so very nice… 

Oh god!! He just asked me something!! I didn't hear it!! 

"u-um could you repeat that?" I squeak. 

Oh god, I slap myself mentally once more. 

But he just smiles.

"I said my name is Bakura, Ryou, what's your name?"

"My name? It's Krishian, Cloud," 

Well at least I didn't squeak! 

I mentally sigh, yeah big improvement. 

The bus stops and I start to get up but he just chuckles. 

"This is the elementary," I sit back down, my face aflame. 

Yes here I am folks, the biggest idiot in the world! Can't even tell which school she's supposed to go to! 

No applause, please.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing on my first day too," a voice from the other side of the of the seat says. I turn to find the tall tri colored haired boy. 

"I'm Yami, Nice to meet you Cloud,"

"I'm Yuugi," says his little brother, or twin, or...whatever they are to each other. 

"It's nice to meet you too," The bus stops once more and I follow Ryou off of it, then look at my schedule and attempt to find my locker. 

 I found it! 

Yes!! 

Score one for the freak! 

I found my locker!! 

Lets all to the crazy insane hamster dance!! 

Wow, I still have sarcasm. 

I take a deep breath and push my locker door shut, after depositing my coat, and turn to my schedule again. 

Now, to find my first class…

I do a double take.

Choir!! SCORE 2!!!

Well, here it is. 

After getting directions from a teacher I found it. 

My first class. 

I take a deep breath and open the huge door, with the freaky glass and letters that say 'CHOIR' 

I step into the room. 

It has yellow brick type walls and designed carpet. Along with some rows of chairs and such. 

The class is mainly seated and all eyes seem to turn to me as I enter. I try to fight back a blush to no avail. I feel my cheeks heat.

I walk stiffly to the teacher, a semi-tall, curly black haired woman; she has rosy cheeks and glasses. 

"I'm Mrs. Hill,"

"I'm Cloud Krishian" She smiles.

"Nice to meet you, please take a seat in between Yami and Ryou," My stomach just hit rock bottom. I take a gulp, and try to ignore the heated glares I'm receiving and sit in between the 2 boys I met earlier. I guess everyone has to take choir. Yuugi smiles at me from his place beside Yami. And a blond haired boy waves grinning from the other side of Bakura.

"Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler,"

"Cloud," He sure has a lot of spunk. I smile a bit and return my attention to the front of class. 

We sing different songs fir the hour, the last song being some traditional one about fireflies.

Then, the song ends, and the bell rings.

"Finally," I mutter as I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. 

What next?

 "Oh no," I groan and wish I had a brick to hit myself with

"Family And Consumer Sciences? What's so bad about that?" a deep, masculine voice asks from behind me, I jump, and it's Yami.

 "I'm sorry to scare you," he smiles a bit.

"I can't cook well," I state bluntly. He grins.

"Neither can I,"

O.k., so after almost burning down my section of the kitchen I make it out of FACS. 

Thank L-sama!! 

I wince and peer at my schedule...Phys. Ed.!! 

All right!! 

Score!! 

Now while most girls hate gym, I'm an acceptation, I absolutely love sports. You can say I'm a sort of a tomboy. 

My grin disappears, my hat!! 

Oh god!! 

What if they wont let me wear it? 

I take a gulp and prepare for my destruction.

Entering the locker room, a wave of perfume, giggling, and heat meets my face. 

It's enough to make me want to gag!! 

Jeez!! 

This place wreaks of **way** too many perfumes. 

"Excuse me while I roll over and die of an over dose," I mutter sarcastically to myself. I take another breath and turn to go to the office, but bump into the teacher, ironically. 

She smiles warmly at me. She has Black hair too, and it's very short. A pair of glasses rims her eyes; she wears a red sweatshirt, and a pair of baggy shorts that have little people on them. 

"Hi," I say quietly.

"Your Cloud, right?"

"Hai," I manage a smile and try to be perky. She smiles.

"Loose that hat," she stated it bluntly, like if I don't she'll get pissed off.

"I-I can't," I stammer. She seems to sigh, then waves me off.

"It'll probably get knocked off, so don't blame me!" I nod.

Before I know it were entering the gym. 

It's huge! 

I look around, but I'm jerked out of my daydream as we are instructed to line up and choose teams. We'll be playing dodge ball. Good. Now I can cream people into oblivion and it wont be my fault, it's just the game. 

I set myself up to be picked.

I'm on a team with a group of prissy girls, a dork, Joey, and some bookworm. 

Perfect, just perfect. 

I grin and take a ball, gearing up for the whistle to blow so I can unleash my torment.

Oh god! My team is minus 1 dork and the 5 prissy girls who could care less, all they want to do is go play with their hair and say "I am so gorgeous' and kiss their reflections. 

It makes me sick. 

But at least I'm having fun! 

Woot. 

I aim for a tall kiss with a messy mop of blackish brown hair. 

I fire...and he dodges...I hit Ryou. 

Oh god, someone kill me now!! 

He fell down. 

Is he dead? 

Please say I didn't kill someone on my first day! 

The whistle blows and I rush over to him. 

"I'm so sorry!!" he sits up.

"'So k," then he smiles cheerfully. 

There is a freaking red mark on his face, I think I gave him a black eye! 

Good going smart-ass!! 

Please let gym end right now so I may bang my head insanely.

I rush out of the gym as soon as the bell rings, my face aflame. Getting to my locker I decide to bang my head a few million times and start on my way to my other periods. 

Good grief. 

I gave him a black eye. 

Now I'm getting death glares from all these girls, I grin and wave cheerfully.

I feel so stupid.

Ah, lunch, the best time of the day…if you are popular.

To me lunch is hell. 

I don't even think I'll be able to sit down with all the evil looks I'm getting. 

I just get a bottle of flavored water and go outside to 'eat'. 

Not too many people are out here, that's good. 

I spot a nice tree and look to see if anyone is looking. 

No one is, so I climb up it. It's a nice shady tree, and I easily find a branch were no one can see me, but I can see them. 

I gulp down my water and set back to watch my fellow students.

I can't believe it! I'm just about to close my eyes and I see this big kid...um…Keenan or something, and he's bullying Yuugi!! 

The Shortest boy in class, no offense to him, but I can't believe it! 

He has him by the collar and his friends are holding his friends back.

Of course his brother, needles to say, is pissed as hell.

Now I can accept a lot of things, but what I don't like is an unfair fight, and teaming up on people. 

I growled and hopped out of the tree. 

This was **so** not right! 

I march right up and grab Keenan's hand just as it was about to collide with the younger boy's face. 

He blinks at me in confusion. 

"Leave. Him. Alone." I yell in the most menacing voice I could master.

"Lay off shorty,"

"I may be shorter than you, but I have twice the brain you'll ever have!" I hear a couple of snickers. 

Keenan starts to turn red with anger. 

I try and control my rage as he lets go of Yuugi, then her turns to me, wrenching his fist out of my small hand. 

I smirk at him, as I had left marks. 

He glares at me.

He winds up his fist and it hits be square in the eye, I groan and fall to the ground. I wince as he kicks dirt on me and then he growls and signals for his buddies to let everyone go, and sending me a glare, then a smirk he starts to leave. 

I get up, staggering slightly.

And then he pivoted to give me another blow, but ..I ducked, but my hat wasn't so lucky, he snatched it right off, and my fox ears went up. 

Immediately I felt shocked eyes boring into me. I froze. 

Why? Hot tears threatened to bleed from my eyes, or at least one, I could feel my right one swelling shut, but I fight to hold them back. 

I hold back an outraged sob, and then he smirks in triumph, ripping my hat into two pieces. 

"After School freak," and then he and his buddies turn and leave, retreating into the school confines. 

I turn to face the shocked faces of the people I had met earlier, holding the right side of my face.

"Those ears," Joey breathed. I felt anger rise in me and I ran back into the school, a vaguely heard a shout of stupid and then I was out of hearing distance.

I found myself in utter turmoil throughout the rest of the day. My heart was pounding, and my whole right side of my face was throbbing. The nurse had painstakingly cleaned it out for me and wrapped my forehead (which received a small cut from Keenan's boot) four times with a bandage and then made a diagonal turn to wrap my eye.

Needless to say, it hurt like a bitch. 

Then, for the rest of the day I had been laughed at for my ears.

And finally, 8th period, the last period of the day, rolls around. 

I look down at my desk. 

I wait for the bell, and can feel the starring eyes of everyone. 

Unexpectedly a warm hand tilts my face upwards. I look into the crimson eyes of Yami. 

"I love your ears, don't hide them. It reminds me of a friend I once had." he said it so tenderly, and caringly, then took his seat. But. His eyes held something in them. As if he wasn't really talking to me, but he was looking right past me actually, like there was someone else from an ancient time he was talking to.. I pause to breathe out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and I shyly touch one of my ears. Then without warning the lesson starts, and I find myself daydreaming, barely paying attention to the World History lesson.

O.k. just remember, he is big and muscular...so he probably will be too slow!! 

Yeah right. 

I take a gulp and get ready to leave, my backpack slung over my shoulder. 

All I have to do is catch the bus. 

I take a deep breath once more and begin walking the nearly deserted halls. 

The busses wait for about 5 minutes. 

I look around the corner and begin to cross the courtyard. 

Suddenly I strong force grabs me and I begin to struggle vainly.

Whoever it is stronger and bigger than me. 

I snarl, as Keenan steps out of the shadows, right where he belongs, and stands in front of me. 

He licks his lips. 

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun," I whimper, not knowing what he meant at first, but knowing it meant something bad.

"You bastard!! You don't fight fair!! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!" I scream at him, as he gets closer. 

Then I kick him, square in the face, I knew what he had planned to do now, and he wasn't gonna get a chance to do it. 

Then I heard the busses leave, and I knew it was a free for all now. 

He snarled though, and clutched him bruised cheek, spitting out a tooth.

"You little shit!!" he cracked his knuckles. 

"Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way!!" I gave a strangled cry as he punched my stomach. 

It hurt and he smirked. 

"You haven't experienced nothing yet," I brace myself, but not for what he did next. 

He took out a pocket knife and got close to me. 

He started to hum the most haunting song I ever heard, then sing in a low monotone, like Hades himself. 

"Hush little baby don't say a word," he split my shoulder and I screamed.

"Daddy's gonna make it hurt much worse," he began to make little cuts down my left arm and I struggle. 

"And if you should cry out," he slit my other arm, 

"The we'll have to start all over again," his voice was haunting and cruel, and he licked the blood that came down my arm, like a cruel vampire. 

Where were the damn teachers?

He throws the knife over his shoulder, backs up and sends a flying kick to the right side of my face. I felt the warm trickle f blood ooze out of my cut, and my eye begin to swell again. 

I refuse to cry. 

A whole storm of blows descends on me, and then the person who was holding me, lets me fall to the ground. 

It feels as though I've been through hell, and I notice it's raining. 

They leave laughing cruelly.

I lay were they had thrown me for a few minutes, until I was sure they had gone away. 

It was beginning to get dark. 

So much for my first day of school. 

I push myself up painfully. 

Where he had split my shoulder, the sleeve had torn off and I put my hand there so I wont bleed to death. 

I begin to walk slowly down the street, looking down, there aren't to many people around. 

I have no clue were I am.

A.N. I like this version better.


End file.
